


you are loved.

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Dysphoria, Depression, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wendy is a new student at a new school.





	1. inizio.

intro

Wendy pushed Seulgi against the wall of the bathroom and smashed their lips together. "Wait, I-i've never done...this before.." She raised her eyebrows. "But I want to start with you." 

Wendy sighed.

"Well, all things happen for a reason."

"...am I that reason?"

ー

heyo, i had this book in mind because of problems at school and in general. i am also not in high school but that's where this book takes place.  
i know that wendy and the rest of red velvet are usual happy and stuff but i need to use one of them who relates to me the most and that i think would resemble yoongi (in like mental wise with depression and body dysmorphia, but except yoongi doesn't have body dysmorphia.)  
i went through certain settings to come across different versions of the idols to put as the characters. i started with yoongi and jimin, then, taehyung and jungkook, hoseok and yoongi, lisa and jennie, chaeyoung and jisoo, and twice's chaeyoung and jihyo.  
then i thought about wendy and how people would comment rudely to her on her weight before they made her lose it all and made her really unhealthy and skinny. she was fine before, but some people don't know how to leave others alone and now i can see her rib cage, her waist is too small, and her legs loss the meat in them.

but i just wanted to write this just to let out some of my problems and get over things.

anyway i hope it is an alright story. :)

later ✌


	2. uno.

ー

An alarm beeped loudly in her ear. She pushed it off the  desk and got out the bed to get ready for school.

Wendy looked at herself in the closet mirror and saw she was a little chubby. She shrugged it off not caring enough to beat herself up. She took out a black hoodie and black pants since she was already prepared for her under clothes. After she put on her clothes, she went down stairs only to hear the door bell harshly being rung. She looked out the window and saw it was her dad. "Shit...he's gonna' make me late."

Her parents are divorced, they split 10 years ago because they couldn't stand each other. He still wanted to see her and would come to her school and disrupt her classes and rings the door bell and bang repeatedly on the door.

When 10 minutes passed, he left and it was 6:50. She has to be there before 7:0 so she can get her schedule. She put on her shoes quickly after saying goodbye to her mom and left.

Wendy took the train to school. She waited patiently while listening to music standing up. It took 5 minutes to get to the stop. She got off running in the direction of the school. She went through the gate and to the office to get her schedule. The staff greeted her politely, which surprised her because she was always messed with by her classmates and teachers. Wendy entered her class seeing only about half of the class and no teacher because it was a bit early. Wendy made her way to the back, avoiding everyone and the portion that was looking at her and sat in the back corner seat near the window.

But then, a boy, with sliver-brown hair sat next to her.

"Hi!" his smile was boxy, it's kind of adorable, "My name is Taehyung!"

"I'm Seungwan, but you can just call me Wen-" "Wendy! Mrs. Johns said there would be a new student today and she said her name was Wendy. She chose me and my friends to help you. Can I see your schedule?" She smiled, "Sure" He smiled back and looked over the sheet of paper. "Oh! You have all of our classes! You can sit with us, okay?" "Yeah that sounds great!" She responded truly happy for the first time, Taehyung's happiness is literally radiating off of him.

The bell rung and the teacher came in getting prepared. "Alright I'll see you...mainly at lunch! Bye!" He fist bumped her and walked back to his seat, talking to his friends.  She sighed zoning out the entire time of the class.

Soon it was second period, she had this class called 'AVID' it's supposed to prepare you for college but apparently the teacher isn't even so the students can actually do work."

She just wants to go home.

In her second class there were a bunch of girls whispering about her and threw notes her way writing that she's "fat", "ugly", "stupid", and that she should stay away from Taehyung and his friends that she doesn't even know yet, but she doesn't know what those sluts are going on about.

Next is third period she has math, the teacher is nice though. She allowed her to sit in the back because she doesn't exactly like people.

Since this is the period people usually have lunch she walked by herself to the cafeteria, deciding to not get food on the way because she "isn't hungry".

Wendy looked around the large cafeteria seeing different types of bullshit cliques. She rolled her eyes, but froze when she heard her name being called. Taehyung was calling her. She pulls on her hood more 'til it covers her face but leaves her hair still shown and walked over to their table and sat down a little bit far away from them.

"Hello!" A boy with faded red hair shifted closer to her. "Hi." She smiled back. "Why is everyone so fucking happy?", she thought.

"I'm Hoseok." "Wendy." "We know, Taehyung wouldn't stop talking about you nonstop, it even made young Kook here jealous." He smirked in Taehyung and Jungkook's direction. "Hyung."

"Wait," Wendy said catching all seven of the people at the table's attention. "You two are a...couple?"

Taehyung and Jungkook exchanged stares with each other and with the others. "Yes, is that a problem?" Taehyung said with an serious expression. "No, no, not at all. I'm gay myself." They all smiled at her. "That's great, 'cause we're all gay here.' A handsome guy said. "I'm Seokjin. And we should all introduce ourselves now." he elbowed the guy next to him. "Oh, I'm Namjoon." he smiled with his dimples showing. "I'm Jimin." his eyes crinkled while he smiled brightly it's adorable to be honest. "You already me and him, I'm Jungkook." he had a bunny the like smile. The last one was also wearing a hood over his head writing in a journal, which seems to deal with music. "Yoongi." he simply said.

"You made music?" she blurted out. He looked up at her with a blank face. "Yeah, you wanna' come with us after school?"

She thought for a second. "Sure." she smiled.

The bell suddenly rang erupting them from their conversation, ordering them to go to class.

Once back in class, Wendy caught the eye of this beautiful popular girl, Seulgi. They made eye contact and Seulgi smiled at her, causing Wendy to wave as if she was hypnotized at her and stare at her back the whole period  when she finished her work early.

It was the end of class, the bell rung making the students run out the rooms and in the hallways.

Wendy decided to skip class and stayed in the hallways since no one was around and sleep at her locker.

"Let this day be over, God."


	3. due.

ー

Wendy jerked as she heard the bell ring. She gets up from the floor and gets her book bag and begins to leave the school.

"Damn, I forgot." she forgot that she would meet her new friends in the music room after school. She ran towards the room ignoring peoples' stares, and opened the door.

The seven boys looked at her direction surprised. "Oh, hey Wendy."

She waved and smiled slightly and sat down at a far away seat and put her head down.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna' watch you guys." she replied.

"But-" Jungkook was interrupted by Yoongi, "Hey, can you sing?"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"Choose a song. I'll play it on piano."

"Sandcastles."

"Beyoncé. Nice choice." Seokjin said. Everyone nodded in agreement but that was shortly stopped by Yoongi once again.

He grabbed Wendy's wrist and pulled her to the piano. "I'll start the melody and you'll come in." She nodded, understanding his directions and watched him play the beginning of the song.

She sighed and cleared her throat and began to sing, 

"We built sandcastles, that washed away  
I made you cry, when i walked away  
And although I promised that i couldn't stay, baby  
Every promise don't work out that way, oh, babe  
Every promise don't work out that way"

"She's good." Hoseok whispered while she was sing.

"Good is an understatement, hyung. She's outstanding. I have no words." Jimin said.

"...and your face  
What is it about you, that i can't erase, baby?  
When every promise don't work out that way, no no, babe  
When every promise don't work out that way  
And your heart is broken 'cause i walked away.  
Show me your scars and I won't walk away  
And I know I promised that I couldn't stay, baby  
Every promise don't work out that way, no no no no no,  
Every promise don't work out that way..."

She sighed for the second time she got into the room after she finished

Suddenly, there were rounds of applause and praises coming from the other boys in the room.

"You did amazing, Wendy." Yoongi said and his gummy smile showed.

She smiled back. "I got to see his smile."

Wendy got nervous and shy under the praise and looked at the time on her phone. "It's 3:04."

"Um..sorry guys, I have to head on home before... "Should I tell them or should I lie. Lie I can't say anything yet." My mom." Mom. "Gets worried about me you know." she shakily laughed hoping to have them see through her lie.

"No, it's okay" Seokjin said. "You wouldn't want to give your mother a heart attack now would you?" He said jokingly.

Her eyes widen with fear but she shook it off and forcibly laughed along with them.

"Yeah...wouldn't want that to happen."

Taehyung eyed her suspiciously, telling that she was lying but doesn't press it on further, for now.

"But I'll be going, it was nice meeting you guys." she waved to her new friends and walked out the room and around the corner making sure on one sees and runs home, forgeting about a bus or a train.

She runs up her drive way and see her father banging on the door and heard her dog's faint barking from the inside of the house.

"Shit." She inwardly cursed herself and tries to figure out a way to get inside. Her mom is supposed to go to work and can't be late, but looks like she will have to be today.

Wendy sneakily runs up to the gate by the side door that connects to the backyard and jumps over.

She picks the backdoor lock and opens the burglar bar door and enters her house and quietly closes all the doors.

Her mom sees her and walks over. "Seungwan!" her mother whisper-yelled. "Why are you here so late? You know I have to go to work!"

"I know mom bu-"

"No listen to me! I can't be late to work I was supposed to be there after you came home. Now 'you know who' is over here fucking banging on the door."

"I know that, so why are you blaming me for the fact that he's he-"

"Look, just go somewhere, i don't want to talk about this anymore."

Her mom walks away and mutters, "this fool better begone before 3:30." under her breath.

Wendy sighed, "I fucking hate everything." she said while taking out her phone to call the police.

She told them that he was on their property and they told her it's illegal to be on another person property. You have to give them warnings first, but if they aren't willing to comply, you can shoot them. Because their on your property. 

She thought about that law and grabbed a gun she got for her thirteenth birthday when she asked her uncle for it, and opened the door.

"Hey, Seungwan!" Her father said and tried to give her a hug but she backed up.

"Go away. Get off of my yard."

"What are you talking about bab-"

"I said fucking go away!"

"Don't talk to me like that-"

"Get. Off. My. Property."

"No, baby girl. You will do as I say you hear me?" He yanked her arm.

She pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg and he screamed.

"I said get off my property you bitch."

At the right moment, the police came and arrested him again.

"Thank you, Seungwan for handling this situation."

She nodded but still glared at her father in the car.

"Alright we're good to go!" The policeman said and drove off.

"Seungwan," she heard her mother call her name. "Yes?" She responded.

"I'm sorry for blaming things on you and always yelling at you and hurting your feelings."

"I guess it's okay. But to be honest, I don't even care about life anymore." She mumbled that last part.

Her mom left to work and she went back inside and just watched old shows on t.v because this day and age is fucking trash.

She watched Kenan and Kel, Martin, and the Wayans Bros. 'til it was after 8:00 and fell asleep in front of t.v.


End file.
